


Harry's Fault

by atheandra



Series: Crazy Molly [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Crazy, Crazy Molly, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Harry's Fault, POV Molly Weasley, Protective Arthur, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: Hum... A Summary...Molly announced the trip to Egypt at dinner without asking Arthur, and he did not agree with her... Not that she is listening to anything he says...Also Harry as nothing to do with it...





	Harry's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> As the title of the series says MOLLY IS CRAZY... I do not approve of a word of what is said below and think Ginny should have been put in detention for a year, and not be sent to Egypt for the Holidays...

Molly could feel Arthur’s temper rising while he tried to make small talk with the children as they hate dinner, and she didn’t care. The Twins looked startled and kept whispering to one another if Arthur’s bad temper could get them to behave for a few hours, Molly wasn’t going to complain, or try to calm her husband down, especially since she didn’t know what put his temper into such a twist.

The kids all left quickly once their plates were empty, though Ron and Ginny had to be dragged away by Percy.

Arthur waited a few more minutes, helping clean the dishes as he always did before he dragged Molly to the living room and put heavy silencing wards around them.

Oh, this was what he was mad about. She wanted to roll her eyes but knew it would only fuel him more. So, she told the kids they would use the money to go to Egypt and see Bill, she didn’t see what was wrong with it, they went to see Charlie two years ago after Arthur got his Christmas Bonus and everything went fine, no need to worry about this trip either, after all, Arthur won a substantial sum this time.

Hum, apparently he had taken the time to floocall Bill after he was told about the money and Bill had told him he would only be available for a week, to come home over the summer, so, they would be intruding. Maybe she would let the twins pack their luggage without her help, the more trouble they were while Bill was working the more likely it was for him to get fired, and then, he would finally agree to a more respectable job, if he was so keen on working with curses Molly would even allow him to become an Unspeakable without complaining… Too much. This trip was starting to sound like the perfect holiday to her.

Wait, what was Arthur saying about Quidditch? Oh, he wanted to use the money to buy tickets for the World Cup? Not only was that a stupid way to spend money in her opinion, but it was over a year away, they would find another way to do it if he felt so deeply about it. It shouldn’t have depleted Arthur’s win too much anyway, they could probably do both, and since they hadn’t told the kids about it there would be no meltdown, not a tantrum, no reasons to informed them of the possibility.

So, he planned to buy smaller gifts to the kids to congratulate them on their good school year, a trip to Egypt was gift enough, and they could buy trinkets while they visited the pyramids or whatever it was Bill would prepare for them.

Ah, here it was, the real reason for this stint, Arthur wanted to exclude Ginny from the rewards he had planned, at least until the next year. He had tried several times already since the children came home from Hogwarts but as he was at work all day, she had an easy time lifting any punishment he tried to give their daughter.

Ginny didn’t need to be punished, she had been traumatized enough, Dumbledore had agreed and let her go without taking any point or giving her a single detention, but Arthur wouldn’t let it go. To be honest, though she would never tell him that, she feared he would agree and follow her advice, she thought Harry and Ron should be punished not Ginny.

She was beginning to realize what a bad influence Harry was, and was hoping, a month away in Egypt would break the friendship between her boys and the troubled teen. As if the previous year and Ron’s broken leg hadn’t been enough, she found out Harry had been lying to her children, telling them his family didn’t like him, and sneering at the money they sent him for Christmas, that boy was spoiled, and she was still angry at her sons for destroying the Dursleys property, the twins had said the Uncle was angry, but she would have been too if they had done that to her house. And all that talk about barres and locks, she didn’t know what they were complaining about, especially the twins, they were used to being restricted to different rooms in the house if they were too many troubles, and she locked them in too, or she knew they would sneak around to see each other, muggles couldn’t do that with a charm, so obviously they put locks on Harry’s room, she would bet if they took the time to look around they would have seen those locks on the son’s room too, it was called discipline and clearly they could use a bit more of it, as it didn’t make Harry behave at all.

First, there was his foray into Knockturn Alley, she was ready to admit Flooing for the first time could be complicated, but she never heard of anyone ending up in the Alley ‘accidentally’ and then wandering around as if nothing mattered, she had called Dumbledore immediately, and he had taken care of it, as she thought he would, disturbing Hagrid’s afternoon, so he could retrieve the boy, a shame really.

Then, they went to Gringotts, and Harry was all too happy to show off his money even though the twins had clearly stated they would have troubles paying for everything, and he had seen them retrieve their own money already, the boy had no shame. Oh, he tried to look embarrassed, but she didn’t believe it for a minute, and she had seen the jealous look in Ron’s eyes, clearly Harry was just trying to flaunt his money at their face, and yet, he didn’t pay for anything while he was living with them for a month, it was disrespectful. At the time Arthur had argued that Harry had done more chores around the house than any of the children but that wasn’t the same, the children did chores because they lived there and because it was how they were raised, the money they gave them for a task well done was meant for them to learn the value of money not for them to pay their expenses in the house. It wasn’t like the chores done helped them cut down the cost of having to feed yet another mouth.

Second, there was the car, that Bedamned car, which was Arthur’s fault, as he built it, but Harry was the one who wanted to make a grand entrance into the school, still her baby’s moment, a child waited 11 years to get sorted and Ron and Harry blew it by stealing all the attention for themselves. She didn’t blame Ron, he was trying to make his best friend Happy, and she had made sure he knew the error of his way by sending him a Howler, also he had to endure an entire year of school with a broken wand. It made him learn how to get around using a wand and it was a good thing as far as she was concern especially if he insisted on going on these adventures with Harry, they were bound to lose or break their wands at some points or for it to be summer, and she wouldn’t want her baby boy expelled for Underage use of Magic, like Harry was bound to be soon enough.

Third, Ginny had been down and traumatized all year, and none of her bothers had noticed because they were too focused on Harry’s ply for attention. A spelled Buggler? Like she would believe that. Bill, Charlie, and the twins had played Quidditch without any problems but as soon as the boy gets a place on the team, a place he shouldn’t have been given considering he was still a first year, strange things started to happen during the game, and of course they were all focused on Harry needing saving, pushing that poor girl Hermione to light a teacher on Fire, yes she knew Hagrid had told her, the almost costing Fred and George their lives because they were trying to keep the Buggler away from the boy. He even kept Ron from the Halloween’s feast, as if her baby would go to a Deathday party, he was scared of spiders and loved food that wasn’t a boy who would voluntarily go to a party were the only other guests were ghosts.

Fourth, they waited how long to go and tell a teacher they knew what was going on? And then instead of helping and explaining what they found out so Ginny could be saved immediately, they went back to the common room and waited hours before going to Lockhart. Ron wouldn’t have waited, Ginny was his sister, she was sure he pleaded and beg for Harry to go and help, since they had to use to boy, they needed a Parselmouth to open the Chamber, or so Dumbledore had said, but he should have volunteered earlier, he should have told Dumbledore as soon as he started to hear the snake in the pipes, he lied and hid, and he deserved to be punished for that.

But no, Arthur thought Harry deserved a reward for saving Ginny, going on and on about leaving her Ginny at Aunt Muriel while they went to Egypt but taking Harry with them instead, as if she would agree to that, Ginny deserved some relaxing time after the hard year she went through.

For all Molly knew, this was all Harry’s doing, all the things he explained happened led back to him. He said Lucius placed the Diary in Ginny’s cauldron, but Harry had been the one giving the books to her in the first place, and he had been the one collecting them after the fight Arthur and Lucius engaged in made them fall from her cauldron, he had been in Knockturn Alley, in the same shop Lucius had been at, he probably stole the diary from there, thinking it would lead them to a new great adventure. Then he ignored her all summer, humiliating her to make sure she wrote her heart out into the Diary. He hid his Parseltongue from everyone because he knew they would know he was evil if they found out. He almost killed Ron multiple times that year, lied to Dumbledore, made sure Hermione would be alone because he noticed Ginny had disappeared again, and people would focus on him more if there was a new attack and his friend was involved, after all the people petrified were all ones Harry had trouble with until Hermione, but then again he was having troubles with her too, didn’t he, she was smarter than he, getting all the attention and praises from the teachers, Ron had written that even Draco Malfoy was focusing his attention on Hermione this year. He tried to discredit Lockhart as if Dumbledore would hire an incompetent teacher by dragging him into the Chamber.

Ron had explained how his wand was responsible for Lockhart’s state when they came back up, but Molly didn’t believe it for a second, Harry obviously knew about the spell as he accused Lockhart of using it, Molly was ready to bet Harry had obliviated both of them as soon as they came down on to the Chamber, she was only happy he did it on Lockhart before he spelled Ron or her baby boy might have been sent to St Mungo's too. The rest of the story, Harry made it up, Voldemort was a spirit, Dumbledore had said so, not a 16 years old, and there was no way for a memory shard to come back to life, it was preposterous, as for the Basilisk, she bet if Hermione had found out it was a rattlesnake, Harry would have said there was hundred of it. If he had battled a Basilisk that big, that old, the boy would be dead, it would have served him right for disobeying the rules and putting her children in danger. Dumbledore had been there, he sent Fawkes to the Chamber, Ginny would have been brought back up without any incident.

Yes, Bill, Charlie and the Twins, as well as Arthur, had protested the lack of punishment, for Ginny pointing out that she almost killed people petrified, but it wasn’t true, she had obviously known what she was doing, one occurrence was luck, six was planning, Ginny clearly knew the Basilisk didn’t like Roosters and killed them, she also knew only direct eye contact could kill and made sure only to target people who would be protected. Bill had pointed out, that if Nick had come a little later, or had been a little faster Mr. Fletcher would be dead, the same for Hermione and Penelope, he said, but Molly thought he was exaggerating to scare Ginny.

And when Percy pointed out Penelope had missed a month of school, the twins couldn’t help but point out the Creevey boy had lost almost a year, and it was the first year.

As if Molly needed to listen to this argument again, she had to fight with the board who wanted to allow the boy to do his first year once more. Harry, him again, had written a letter to Creevey’s dad telling him what happened and how important first year was to get the basics on every subject, as if he knew anything about it, he was an average student. The teachers had volunteered to send him summer assignment, and he would be all caught up, Harry was trying to create troubles again, as if Creevey’s muggle father could understand why they would keep his son back, not even taking into account the humiliation of being in the same grade as his little brother. No doing a grade for the second time was for children who failed, as no tests had been given that year, he didn’t fail and got move up to the second year. She had been excited at winning against the Boy-who-lived, that night.

Oh, Arthur was looking at her pointedly, as if waiting for her to answer, she really should have listened to him, now she didn’t know if she should agree or disagree…

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of more Tags if anyone knows any. ;)


End file.
